ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures
Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, its serve as a reboot/alternative to both The Spectacular Spider-Man and Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The series airs on Disney XD in May 29, 2011. Story Plot ' After already getting himself being bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, while on a school field trip at Horizon Labs, and quickly lost his beloved Uncle Ben after misusing his powers of being a wrestler while trying to getting both famed and respect, young shy, bookworm high school teenager Peter Parker become the masked web-slinging super-hero know as Spider-Man as he now find himself struggling with his everyday life while encountering various super-villains, which start to popping out of the shadows. '''Characters ' 'Main ' * 'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Voiced by Drake Bell) ** '''Description: The series' main character, a young high school bookworm teenage student who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider while on a school field trip. * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Laura Bailey) ** Description: Peter's friend and love interest, she has been friends with Peter since childhood, she even start having feelings for Peter. Later on, she know Peter's secrets and promise to keep it. * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Matt Lanter) ** Description: Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, since childhood, he and Peter has been best friends ever since, despite of him not knowing that Peter and his dad are Spider-Man and Green Goblin, he still hang out with him at times. Later on, he * Aunt May Parker '''(Voiced by Misty Lee) ** '''Description: '''Peter's sweet, loving, and caring aunt * '''J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) ** Description: '''The head of the Daily Bugle, a humorously obnoxious, loud-mounted yet truly caring person who's secretly thinks that Spider-Man is a menace, due to him both hating heroes having vigilantism motifs and thinking that heroes don't need to wear masks. * '''Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Tara Strong) ** Description: 'Peter's fellow classmate '''Supporting ' * '''Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Dan Gilvezan) ** Description: '''Peter's deceased uncle who's words which led him of him fighting crimes. * '''Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) ** Description: * Liz Allen (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Sally Arvil/Bluebird (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Randy Robertson (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Glory Grant (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Max Modell (Voiced by John Goodman) ** Description: * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by ) ** * Richard Parker (Voiced by Josh Keaton) ** * Mary Parker (Voiced by ) ** * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by ) ** * Norah Winters (Voiced by ) ** * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) ** * Elias Wirtham/Cardiac (Voiced by ) ** * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Aunt Anna Watson '''(Voiced by ) ** '''Description: Mary Jane's aunt and May's friend, * Debra Whitman (Voiced by ) ** * Anna Marie Marconi (Voiced by ) ** * Sha Shan Nguyen (Voiced by ) ** * Sajani Jaffrey (Voiced by ) ** * Ben Urich (Voiced by ) ** * Leo Zelinsky (Voiced by ) ** * Arthur Stacy (Voiced by ) ** * Phil Urich '(Voiced by ) ** '''Villains ' * '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Steven Weber/Mark Hamill) ** Description: The CEO of OsCorp, the father of Harry Osborn, and Spider-Man's arch-enemy, * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Description: A former Midtown High science teacher-turned OsCorp scientist who turn insane after a accident cause his nervous system to struck with his four robotic metal tentacle arms, causing him to become a supervillain himself and being one of Spider-Man's deadly enemies as well. * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by ) ** Description: Peter's rival at the Daily Bugle * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by ) ** Description: A crime boss * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by ) ** * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) ** * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) ** * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Christian Slater) ** * Hammerhead (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) ** * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) ** * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) ** * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Corey Burton/) ** * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) ** Description: A big game Russian hunter who loves his favorite hobby, hunting wild animals. Than, he start hearing of animal-theme heroes and villains during his time as a hunter, he decide to hunt down and slays his new elusive prey: Spider-Man, he also does a honor to him as well. * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard '''(Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) ** '''Description: A lizard-obsession Horizon Labs scientist * Aleksei Systevich/"Alex O'Hirn"/Rhino (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Description: A Russian-American criminal who left Mother Russia to America where he seek to be in the big top, but was quickly foils by Spider-Man a few two, causing him to has a huge vendetta with him, he was than giving a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit where he seek it to become the Rhino and gives Spidey a hard time for beating him. * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Description: A criminal who was a wrestler who was easily defeated by Spider-Man, back in his early days. Seeking revenge on Spider-Man, he was than turn into a anthropomorphic-like grizzly bear and become a criminal himself. * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by ) ** Description: A psychopathic anti-social serial killer who gain the offspring of the Venom symbiote know as the Carnage symbiote and become a villain himself, even forcing Spider-Man and Venom team-ups against him. * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by ) ** Description: * Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) ** * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** * Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by ) ** * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by ) ** * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by ) ** * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by ) ** * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by ) ** * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by ) ** * Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Voiced by ) ** Description: The leader of the Femme Fatales, * Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by ) ** * Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by ) ** * Leeann Foreman/Lady Whiplash (Voiced by ) ** * Michael Morbius/Morbius (Voiced by ) ** * Living Brain (Voiced by Jim Meskiman) ** * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by ) ** * Spencer Smythe (Voiced by ) ** * Professor Mendel Stromm (Voiced by ) ** * Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot (Voiced by ) ** * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by ) ** * Kaine Parker (Voiced by ) ** * Doppelganger (Voiced by ) ** * Spidercide (Voiced by ) ** * Calypso Ezili/Calypso (Voiced by ) ** * Overdrive '''(Voiced by Rino Romero) ** '''Description: A supervillain who's a Spider-Man fanboy who's were able to convent any vehicle into a highly-powered escape one. But, due to him being Spider-Man's "biggest fan", its can be his one and only downfall. At one point, he seek to redeem himself by being Spider-Man's sidekick. But, tragedy strikes and forced himself to go back being a villain again. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit '''(Also voiced by Tara Strong) ** * '''Tarantula (Voiced by ) ** * Michael Tan/Swarm (Voiced by Eric Bauza) ** Description: * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by Stephen Root) ** * Richard Deacon/Human Fly (Voiced by Max Mittelman) ** Description: * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Description: The hotheaded, yet totally misguided ex-boyfriend of Liz Allen, Episodes See also: List of Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures episodes Trivia * The reason why the series was creating, cause its was made to be a apologizing for cancelling The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Six of Spider-Man's previous voice actors (Neil Patrick Harris, Yuri Lowenthal, Dan Gilvezan, Rino Romero, Josh Keaton, Christopher Daniel Barnes, and James Arnold Taylor, both in video games and cartoons) has voice roles in this series. * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Marvel Animation